Here They Come
by Thewodros
Summary: Rodney finds a 'message' for him left by Elisabeth which changed the future of the Pegasus galaxy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Gate Atlantis. I'm just trying to play with few of its toys.**

**Setting/Spoilers:****this story starts in season five after the episode 'Ghosts in the machine' and before 'First contact'**

Here They Come

Chapter One

It was early Saturday morning on the planet where Atlantis settled a year and half ago and Dr Rodney Mckaye was in his lab. He was early because he wanted to run very complex simulations which will need minimum 3 hours. So once the simulations started on half of the lab's laptops, he began looking at the various files he arranged to wait for days like this on a free laptop. Few of the files were the files left in the computers by the replicator Elizabeth four month ago and she even written about all her moments with the replicators. He had looked the files on wraith technologies but he put this one on the waiting list so now he was reading and reach at time where the group of replicators with her verified the annihilation of the Asuran replicators then how they began meditating on a planet where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Wow! Wow, wait a moment here. How did they check out the planet's destruction?" he mumbled for himself and thought about it for a moment then the idea hit him. "Unless!" he said a smile forming on his face.

He began tapping eagerly on the laptop to make sure his suspicion was right and the result widened his smile. He tapped on radio and spoke.

"McKaye to Woolsey"

"Go ahead doctor"

"I need a briefing in one hour… I have something important you need to hear"

"Understood"

He rubbed his hands as he needed heat looking the screen knowing that things are about was going to be just a little bit better.

/BREAK/

Mr. Woolsey, Major Lorne, Dr Radek Zelenka, Colonel Sheppard and Ronon Dex sat chatting as Rodney entered the briefing room holding the laptop, sat next to and before he began speaking; Sheppard asked "where have you been? You ask for briefing on Saturday morning and wouldn't show up."

"Sorry about that, but I've been in the jumper bay doing … something related to this briefing." Rodney answered looking at the Colonel with smug smile.

Sheppard stopped complaining once he looked Rodney's smile and waited to hear the explanation.

"As you all know few months ago few replicators and Elizabeth been in the city and she left some wraith technology specifications." All attending expedition member nodded and he continued, "in addition to that she also left as a written file of her time with them and this morning I was reading it discovered that the replicators group trying to 'Ascend' had personally seen the destroyed Asura." He paused looked around to see if they got where he was going with that, but seeing their flat face he continued frustrated, "which means they had a ship possibly an Aurora class ship." At this point they got the message and the Mr. Woolsey asked, "Did she also written where they put it before they 'Ascend' them self in subspace?"

"No, but she mentioned the coordinates for the planet where they had been meditating so I checked it and the planet don't have a star gate." Saying that he tapped his laptop and the image of the vicinity of the solar system emerged on the bigger screen on the side of the briefing room.

"M6R 556 it's a small planet on the far edge of the Pegasus galaxy where there is only few habitable planets around which makes it less interesting quadrant of the galaxy for the wraith."

"Ok, Capitan Kirk, if the planet didn't have a star gate and if the Dedalus will not be here for another 2 weeks, why can't you wait until at least Monday?" inquired Sheppard.

Rodney again touched his laptop and the image on the bigger screen zoomed out and showed other systems and he continued, "Because of M5S 144. It is a planet with orbital gate and it is only 206 and half light years away." He looked around again and when he was about to finish saying his idea Major Lorne bit him by asking.

"Isn't it far away for a jumper?"

"For a normal jumper, yeah," he grinned at them then "But we have a hyper space travel capable jumper. And we'll make our return on the 'bigger' ship."

"Well that what you do then." Woolsey agreed. He knew the hyper space drive on the puddle jumper wasn't like the Dedalus but if Rodney trusted to put his life on the use so be it.

"Are you sure about the jumper? Last time we were unable to use it for a return trip. This time if there is problem there won't be Dedalus to rescue us." Sheppard let him know his doubt.

"We don't know what will happen to it if we wait two weeks let alone a day. And to be exact 206.667 light years is very small distance compared to the 2000 light years we flew to Asura last time. This time we can take one or two Naquada reactors so we will not have that kind of power problem. I was checking it while I was in the jumper bay and it will be ok."

After few moment of silence the colonel nodded his agreement.

"Okay. Be ready as fast as you can and you will be on your way."

Rodney looked at Sheppard and said "By the way I already thought of a good name for it if we found it"

Sheppard looked back at him annoyed, "We can't name it 'The Enterprise.'"

"Well we can call it 'The Elisabeth Weir'"

/BREAK/

Within two hours everything was checked and the hyperspace flight capable lowered down from jumper bay into the gate room facing the shimmering event horizon. It was packed with Colonel Sheppard's team, Major Lorne's team, Dr. Radek Zelenka and three other techs. The team has gathered repairing tools and life support sustenance if they were to be stranded for a while.

Colonel john Sheppard mentally commanded the jumper to enter the gate so after a few moments they found themselves in orbit around M5S 144. The extendable engine took their places and john moved them away from the planet where the jumper would be less affected by its gravity.

"Coordinates are set and engines are ready." Announced Rodney from the copilot's sit and looked around to see if any one got any objections. Finding nothing

"Here we go!"

He tapped the 'Enter' button on a laptop and the jumper entered in to the white and purple hyperspace window formed in front of it and it was engulfed with the Blue and black hue of hyperspace.

The excitement of the group was increasing every minute on their way to M6R 556 which only to 31 minutes and the chat how they were going use the ship to kick some wraith ass didn't help to lessen it. As they reached the coordinate Rodney once again announced,

"Dropping out of hyperspace!" he pressed the 'Enter' button again and the outside view changed in to a normal night sky with a flash. John directed the jumper to the left and a blue planet filled the window. "How are we doing? Can we jump again? " he asked the Canadian scientist with a little concern.

"Yeah, plenty of little jumps like this one if we needed," answered Rodney after examining the power reading on the laptop. He looked out of the window and commented, "what did they call it? 'Ocean'," Without wasting time he pressed few buttons on the jumper and the scanner began scanning for any land mass.

As much as the human eye could see the planet looked like one giant water drop. It was the ideal place to hide from everyone in the galaxy which proves why the replicators came here. The scans hologram image showed few islands on the southern hemisphere of the planet so Rodney targeted the scanner to take more detailed scans of the surface of the islands. After a moment the images changed and showed the definite external design of an Aurora class ship parked on the biggest island.

The group chorused by clapping. They didn't want to return empty handed and they now know they wouldn't. "Okay entering atmosphere," Sheppard said smiling and guided the jumper in the planet's atmosphere. It took them few minutes to see the island and the lard field where the ship was. The field looked unnaturally flat for a place nobody comes around but they let it put aside for the moment and flew around just looking at the ship.

"Let see if replicator ships agree with ancients' jumper," said Sheppard bringing the jumper to the jumper bay closer to the bridge of the ship and he pressed the button which opens the Atlantis jumper bay roof. The jumper bay doors on right side of the top of the ship slide side ways to show the inside of the bay which already contained two jumpers.

"Looks like they use the same command," said Major Lorne

"Well, no one would dare to enter a replicator ship even if they know how," stated Radek and the others nodded. John flew the jumper inside them sat it down slowly. They all grabbed their Anti replicator gun before opening the jumper door to stay on the safe side if there are any. Walking out they first checked the bay then continued checking every room on their way to the bridge but found nothing.

Once they reached the bridge Rodney switched on the internal sensors and stated, "We're the only one on the ship." So the rest of the group relaxed a bit.

"Let's make sure everything works so we will fly out of here as soon as possible." John reminded and half of the group which has more knowledge about technology moved towards the bridge stations. After 30 minutes every system checked fine so Rodney and Radek went to the engineering to make more checking while the techs worked on interfacing the earth made laptops they brought with the replicator technology to have full control on them and to know what the purpose of the replicator made keys on all stations.

After another 15 minutes Rodney's voice came from the ship's intercom.

"Thing are good from this end so go ahead start the launch off sequence."

"You heard him so everyone take a seat and we'll warm up the engines." Sheppard told the temporary crew in the bridge taking the captain's seat. Ronan took the wep station, Teyla sat at communications, one of the techs sat as the ship's helmsman, Major Lorne sat at of a tactical station and the others sat at any open seats.

"Engaging inertial dampeners and artificial gravity," the helmsman said tapping the replicator made keys and continuing, "powering up sub light engine," he tapped more keys and everyone in the bridge heard the soft humming of the sub light engine. "Activating anti gravity matrix," the same man announced after touching other set of keys and continued after reading from the laptop in front of him, "the anti gravity field is at maximum and initiating lift up sequence," with that more keys in the middle of the station and they felt a little vibration as the six vertical thrusters pushed up the ship balancing it not to tilt on one side.

After the ship hovered at a respectable height and the landing gear retracted into the ship the helmsman added, "Engaging main thrusters," and tapped more keys whose only effect was shown on the main window as the ship moved forward then tilting up toward void of space. They reached low orbit within 24 seconds and reduced it speed.

The helmsman turned to Sheppard and said, "Sir, course to Atlantis is plotted and the hyperspace engine is ready."

"Before we leave I want few scans of the planet another round." Sheppard told him then tapped the intercom and said, "Rodney, the planet seemed to have more secrets use all scanners and find anything under the surface of the island. And don't forget to scan the ocean."

"I will see what I can do," the reply came after few seconds.

After two or three minutes Rodney's sound came again, "we scanned at the scanners maximum ability and someone on the communication station could activate the hologram."

"I got it," Teyla said then pressed 'Enter' button to accept the message which displayed a 3D hologram image hovered just few feet away in front the captain's chair. It was showing the island where they found this ship.

"This is the island where we found the ship and look the scans we got under the field," the image changed and Rodney continued, "Are you seeing the blackened section? It is void space under the field. There is a massive cavern down their which I think the replicators have nothing to with. After all they came here to 'Ascend'. And there is something inside it which blocked our scanners."

"May be it is built by the Ancestors. They …" commented Teyla.

"I haven't finished yet," Rodney interrupted her and the hologram changed again, "This is under the ocean 10 miles to the east of the island and look at it shape. It might have been the base of an island and it's like the island is removed above it which created a huge perfect half sphere like a bowl. I don't know what it is yet but it feels like something worth of checking out while we're here. In addition there are thing in the ocean which the scanners can't look into."

All of them stayed silent for a moment brain storming of there could be any aliens still down but curiosity got the better of john.

"Are there any entrance in to the cavern?"

"There are caves on the mountains side," Radek replied as the image showed two mountains bordering the field with red streak to representing the caves.

"Okay, Rodney meet us in the jumper bay. Major you got the ship."

Major Lorne nodded then Sheppard, Teyla and Ronan stood up and exited the bridge. Few minutes later the crew in the bridge watched as a jumper rose out of the ship just 50 meters in front of the bridge.

_**A/N: sorry for any grammar error. I know it need a true writers juicing up but I don't have any Beta. Don't forget to review.**_


End file.
